A user on a computing device can navigate to a website or an application that can provide a selection of online courses (online lectures) on a variety of subjects. The online courses can be videos that a user can watch on a display device included in the computing device. While watching the online course, a user may want to take notes that relate to the online course content. The learner may then access the notes at a later time when, for example, the learner may need to review the content in preparation for a quiz or test.